Mickey Mouse Clubhouse The Movie
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse The Movie an upcoming movie based on the Series, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Voice Cast *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *David Galligger - Sorcerer Mickey (Male Voice) *Morty *Fredie *Johnny Depp - Mickey's Angle (Male Voice) *Brian George - Mickey's Devil (Male Voice) *Wayne Alwine - Martain Mickey (Sounds like the Original Mickey Mouse Voice) *Charlie Adler - Julius (In Mickey's body, Monster Voice, Sounds like Leo the Lion from MGM Speeking Voice) *Chris Phillipps - Toodles (When he has a face) *Russie Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Erica Huage - Quoodles *Tom Kenny - Mortimer Mouse *Mat Brunet - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Tera Strong - Fanny *Andrea Libman - Ortensia *Bradley Pierce - Bunny Child #1 (Bunny Voice and Speaking Voice) * - Bunny Child #2 (Bunny Voice and Speaking Voice) *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *John Fiedler - Donald's Angle *Gilbert Goddfried - Donald's Devil *Linda Larkin - Daisy Duck *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Tom Kane - Ludwig Von Drake *Robert Englend - Darkwing Duck *Tom Hulse - Dim-Witty Duck *Tony Jay - Marty The Grim Reaper (From Darkwing Duck) *Steve Martin - Goofy, *Bill Farmer - Pluto, (Dog Voice and Speaking Voice) Pluto from Pluto *James Woods - Pluto's Angle *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pluto's Devil *Don Boat - Max Goof *Jess Harnell - Duke *Kevin Kline - Horace Horsecoller *Armed Assante - Big Bad Wolf *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *James MacDonald - Chip *Rob Paulsen - Dale *Will Ryan - Willie the Giant *Nicky Jones - Figaro (Cat Voice and Speaking Voice) * Breden Barage - Mr. Pettibone (Cat Voice and Speaking Voice) *Jim Parsons - Butch (Dog Voice and Speaking Voice) *Gary Schwertz - Sparky (Lion Voice and Speaking Voice) *Frank Welker - Wilbur (Cricket Voice and Speaking Voice) *Ashley Tisdale - Coco the Coconutty Monkey (Monkey Voice and Speaking Voice) *Choie Moretz - Bubbles the Elephant (Elephant Voice and Speaking Voice) *Alexander Gould - Buzz-Buzz the Bee (Bee Voice and Speaking Voice) *Russell Horten - Captain Jumps-a-Lot (Bunny Voice and Speaking Voice) * - Salty the Seal (Seal Vocie and Speaking Voice) * Jesse Schwertz - Cuckoo Bird (Bird Voice and Speaking Voice) *Carol Burnett - Boo Boo Chicken (Chicken Voice and Speaking Voice) *Robin Willems - Bonkers *Chuck Mccann - Santa Claus *Tress MacNelle - Mrs. Claus *Jim Cummings - Pete *Scott Wiegner - Pete's Angle *Johnathen Freeman - Pete's Devil *- Beagle Boy #1 (Bebop) *Dennis Bateman - Beagle Boy #2 (Baggy) *Grant Goodeve - Beagle Boy #3 (Bankjob) *Eddie Murphy - Humphrey the Bear *Corey Burton - Yen-Sid The Off-Screen Narrator Soundtrack *Mickey Mouse March (Opening) - Performed by, Everybody. Chapers Trailer MPAA Rated G, Canada Home Video Rating G Trivia Notes It was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures with Disney Junior Movies Transcript Scene 1 Scene 2 Scene 3 Scene 4 Scene 5 Scene 6 Scene 7 Scene 8 Scene 9 Scene 10 Scene 11 Scene 12 Scene 13 Scene 14 Scene 15 Scene 16 Scene 17 Scene 18 Scene 19 Scene 20 Scene 21 Scene 22 Scene 23 Sxene 24 Scene 25 Scene 26 Scene 27 Scene 28 Scene 29 Scene 30 Category:Movies Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney Horror Category:Films based on Series Category:Pages by Pattyp999 Category:2014 films